


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by arlum42



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn tells her daughter Elle about her namesake, which leads to an important lesson about Wicked and some more Defying Gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

I feel something beside me and turn to find a small brown-haired head climbing in under the covers next to me.

"Quinny?"

"Yes, Elle?" I ask.

"Who are the people with you and Mommy?" she asked, pulling out an arm from beneath the blanket and shoving the framed photo from the living room into my face.

"I can't see from this close up," I laugh, taking the photo from her hand. "Let's see," I say. "Well, this is Mommy right here and I'm next to her and then there's Blaine and   
Kurt and here's Santana and Brittany." I point out each person as I say their name. 

"You look different," Elle comments.

"Yes, honey, this was taken quite a while ago. It was in college, we went to a costume party at our first pride parade."

"Pride parade like the one we went to with San and Brit last year?" Elle asked.

"Exactly, except this was when we didn't have tired little kids who begged to go home so we stayed out all night and got really tired," I smile. 

"Why is Uncle B not wearing a bow-tie? He looks funny without it," Elle says.

I grin. "He was dressed up as a superhero. Superheroes don't wear bowties."

"Why not?"

"Good question."

"And why is Mommy green?" Elle asks, pointed to Rach.

"She dressed up as a character from a musical called Wicked. She was Elphaba, who is a green witch."

"Elphaba? Like Elle!" Elle says excitedly.

"Yep! Mommy is a huge fan of musicals. She wanted to call you Elphaba but we thought that might sound too weird so we shortened it," I laugh, realizing that until   
now we'd never told Elle why we'd named her that.

"Wicked is the one Mommy showed me once but I fell asleep," Elle states after a moment.

I nod, smiling. Rachel had been so intent on showing Elle the DVD but Elle had fallen asleep before the first number.

"Do we still have the DVD?" Elle asks suddenly.

"Of course. You wanna watch?" 

Elle nods and climbs out of bed.

I follow her to the living room and set up the movie. 

"Do you mind if I go back to sleep?" I ask once she's settled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn resting in her lap.

"Nighty night," Elle waves as I go back to the bedroom.

I wake up to the sound of very, very loud singing.

"Everything alright?" I find Elle standing in front of the screen screaming the words to Defying Gravity at the top of her lungs. "Elle, there's no need to shout!" I say   
angrily. "And how do you already know all of the words?" I add, surprised. 

"I heard it four times already, Silly Quinny!" Elle grins.

"Four?!"

"Yeah, it played over and over."

"You could've called me to just turn it off, hon. You didn't have to watch it four times!" I laugh.

"Five. And it was funny. Now I know everything even better than Mommy!" she tells me happily.

"Oh trust me, Elle, no one knows this musical better than your mother," I say, ruffling her hair. "What's that?" I point to a piece of paper at her feet.

Elle stoops down to pick up the paper and flips it over. "It's Superbowtie! Here's his cape and his suit and his gloves and I colored bowties on the whole cape and here   
around his neck and on his socks."

"This is wonderful!" I say.

"Can I show Uncle B?" she asks.

"Of course, I'm sure he'll think it's lovely. I think Mommy was planning on inviting them all over for dinner anyway."

"Will Tim come too?" she asks. After a moment she says, "Is Tim named after a witch too?"

"No no, Blaine and Kurt just really liked the name Timothy," I explain. "And yes, I see no reason for him not to come."

"Then I'm wasting time!" Elle cries in response. "I have to learn it good so I can teach Tim the Galinda part!" 

I watch her as she takes her place in front of the screen, using a marker for a microphone. I feel a pain in my chest and I'm not sure if it's that heart-squeeze I feel   
every time I find that instead of Elle all there is is a miniature Rachel, or if it's my realization that my Defying Gravity free years are now over, and that I'm going to be   
hearing that song quite a lot now.


End file.
